


Saturday Morning (After Friday Night)

by TurtleTotem



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, drunken debauchery, shameless fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Last Friday night<br/>We went streaking in the park<br/>Skinny dipping in the dark<br/>Then had a ménage à trois<br/>Last Friday night</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning (After Friday Night)

"Erik?" Charles croaked. He could not seem to make his eyes focus. His head hurt abominably -- in fact, most of his body did -- and the utilitarian bunk he lay on did not seem remotely familiar. Were... were those bars across the doorway? "Erik, my friend, where are we?"

Erik, sitting on the bunk with Charles's head pillowed on his lap, looked down at him with a toothy grin. "The drunk tank," he said cheerfully. "We all are."

"All?" Charles sat up -- slowly -- and looked around the room. Every bunk was occupied, and yes, all the figures were familiar. Only a few of them showed any signs of consciousness, and that consisted mostly of moans for death. "What happened?"

"Read for yourself. I got one of the guards to give me this."

Charles blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to make them focus on the newspaper Erik shoved into his hand. The main headline, FIRST ANNUAL WESTCHESTER MUTANT PRIDE PARADE, made him smile, inasmuch as he could move his face right now. There was even a sidebar about the permanent truce and prospective merging of the Mutant Brotherhood and X-Men organizations. "They misspelled your name here," he mumbled. "No, wait, that's just my head swimming."

"Turn to page two."

Charles did, and felt a wave of chagrin clear some of the fuzz from his head. Phrases like _mutant crime wave, drunk and disorderly,_ and _banned from all local drinking establishments_ danced before his eyes. "Oh, dear. Yes, I am... starting to remember a bit of this."

"The sidebar lists all the charges, person by person," Erik said helpfully, and Charles angled a bleary, suspicious glare at him. Erik looked just as hungover as Charles felt, but a lot more self-satisfied about it. This was not a good sign.

"Sean Cassidy, property damage -- oh, yes, the glass, I remember, but that was an accident -- and possession of _marijuana_ \-- oh, Sean, I'm going to strangle you -- Alexander Summers, arson, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer -- Henry McCoy, drunk and disorderly -- ah, yes, Hank passed out before he could do much damage, I suppose--"

Across the room, Hank gave a sickly chuckle and held up his camera phone. "Ask Facebook how long I stayed awake."

"What?" Angel snatched the phone from his hand. "Is that me dancing on the table? Man, I look _fine_. Oh ho ho, check this out, Alex is going to kill you--"

"He has to regain consciousness first."

Charles continued reading, dully. "Angel Salvadore, drunk and disorderly, resisting arrest..."

"Woulda made it, too, if I hadn't been too drunk to fly straight," Angel sighed. "I gotta learn my limits. Or get more practice flying drunk."

"Raven Darkholme, impersonating an officer--"

Raven giggled sleepily, and only then did Charles consciously realize she was snuggled against his shoulder. He put an arm around her, thumb drifting back and forth across her lovely blue skin.

" -- public nudity -- oh come on, they're really going to count that for _you?_ No one else seems to bloody care -- trespassing, and an... act of indecency on county property. Oh. _Oh."_

"Yes, you'll notice that listed under yours and mine, as well," Erik said, his grin deepening.

Charles felt his face heating like a supernova. _"You've_ also got resisting arrest, assaulting an officer -- assaulting a representative of the Westchester Gazette--"

"I'd already told him no comment."

"I don't remember--"

"This was after you passed out in the paddywagon. They saved the best for last, Charles, take a good look."

And yes, there was his own name, followed by _drunk and disorderly conduct, fraudulent use of telepathy_ (oh yes, the declined credit card -- that was some kind of mistake, really it was, only the bartender didn't believe him -- well, until he did), _trespassing, improper use of handicapped parking_ (well, all right, he wasn't _technically_ handicapped anymore since they found that healer from Hoboken), and, of course, _an act of indecency on county property._

"I didn't even know the lake was county property," he grumbled.

"Yes, the sign we tore down while breaking through the fence was clearly a joke."

"This is a disaster," Charles said faintly as the reality of the news article began to sink in. "Our reputations are never going to recover from this. This is catastrophic."

"Mm." Erik wrapped an arm around his and Raven's shoulders, stroking Raven's silky red hair with one hand and turning Charles's face toward his with the other. "Nevertheless, I call the night an unmitigated success."

Charles couldn't help the happy sound that slid from his throat as Erik kissed him, though he could hear Angel and Hank gagging. His memory was clearing a little, now, and he took a moment to help himself to Erik's equally blurry memories, as well. He'd skim Raven's, later, when she was awake. Neither of them would mind, not after the way they'd made use of his abilities at the lake.

The details of which were definitely coming back to him, helped along by the warmth of Erik's lips against his and the texture of Raven's skin under his hand. She was waking up, now, easing an arm around his waist.

"Best Friday night ever," she murmured, pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of his neck.

"No," Charles said, "that'll be next week, when we get to do it all _again."_ He tightened his arm around Raven, twining his fingers with Erik's, and let himself fall back to sleep, nestled securely between the two people he loved most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xmen_firstkink prompt asking for hijinks a la Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night." (found here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4882382#t4882382)
> 
>  _Pictures of last night  
>  Ended up online  
> I'm screwed  
> Oh well  
> It's a blacked out blur  
> But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
> Damn_
> 
>  _Last Friday night  
>  Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
> And we took too many shots  
> Think we kissed but I forgot_
> 
>  _Last Friday night  
>  Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
> And got kicked out of the bar  
> So we hit the boulevard_
> 
>  _Last Friday night  
>  We went streaking in the park  
> Skinny dipping in the dark  
> Then had a ménage à trois  
> Last Friday night  
> Yeah I think we broke the law  
> Always say we're gonna stop  
> Whoa-oh-oah_
> 
>  _This Friday night  
>  Do it all again  
> This Friday night  
> Do it all again_


End file.
